Do I know you
by Mojo97
Summary: Ted thinks he has found the woman of his dreams but what happens when he finds out that she has history with one of the gang members.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.2

The gang were at Barney's for a movie night, they were going to go Teds apartment but since Barney has a massive TV it was only sensible to do it at his. Ted was bringing his new girl, they had been on a couple of dates now. Marshall and Lily had already meet her and loved her. "Barney, she is amazing, I think she would fit perfectly into the group, so don't mess this up. No sleazy comments, no talking about the way you treat woman and under no circumstances hit on her. Ok?"

"Lily, I am appauld that you would think so little of me"

" Barney promise me that you will be nice to her"

" Fine, I promise"

"Thank you"

Lily went to talk to Marshall and Barney's eyes go back to his mobile in his hands. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. Ted, Lily and Marshall head it the door, leaving Barney happily content playing on his phone

"It good to see you, how have you been?" Lily asks when opening the door

" good, I actually just got a promotion at work"

Barney stopped dead, he could tell that voice a mile away. He turned to see her standing with her back towards him. It was her alright.

" Scherbatsky?"

Everything fell quite, Robins heart started racing, there was only one person in the whole world that called her that. But it couldn't, he is...she turns around slowly, not wanting to get her hopes up.

" Barn? "

"The one and only" he replies with the same cocky smile she had remembered all those years ago.

With that she runs and raps her arms around Barney's neck, he raps his arms around her waist lifting her up in the process. Neither wanted the hug to stop. " I thought you were dead" she whispers in his ear. " I have missed you so damn much" was all he could reply.

For that moment, the world did not exist. They had forgotten they had company. The others just stared, not able to form a prober sentence. A tear trickles down Barney's check and he is brought back into reality. He puts Robin down and drys his eyes hoping no one saw his tears.

The five of them just stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to say. Ted broke it " so you two know each other then?" He questioned. He was a bit annoyed, he thought Robin was the one, but he was not going to have Barney's leftovers.

Robin replied, " yes, you know how Barney was in the army-"

Marshall interrupted her, laughing " ohh honey, he wasn't in the army, he was only saying that to get into you pants"

Robin looked at Barney " you didn't tell them" she looked back at the gang" how did he explain the bullet wounds " Ted answered this time.

"Ohh honey, that was probably just make up"

" I know for definite he was in the army"

" come on, could you actually imagine, Barney in the army, I mean he is amazingly good at laser tag but it different holding a real gun"

Barney had had enough of the fighting " Everyone, just stop" he takes his suit jacket off and undoes his tie. His hands go to his shirt buttons, but he stops, he could believe he was going to show them to the gang. He continues and takes of his shirt to reveal three old bullet wounds to his lower torso.

Everything went silent again, all eyes were on Barney. " Robin and I were in the army together".

Everyone apologised to Robin, but there minds raced, Barney a former solider, now there were some questions that needed to be answered.

Barney couldn't deal with all the questions, his mind was all over the place, he thought she was dead, but now she is here sitting across from him.

"Barney, why-"

"No, Ted were are not going to discuss this now ok"

Barney couldn't believe how naturally Robin fitted into the group, they drank god knows how many beers while watching the movie. For a moment everything was perfect. Barney had his friends and Robin. Ted on the other had wasn't having the best night, no doubt if Robin knew Barney before then he would have slept with her.

" Robin did you know that Barney has a book with all of the plays he uses to trick girls into sleeping with him, he calls it the playbook." Everyone's eyes shot up, how could Ted say that...oh I see he's jealous, Lily thought.

Robin looked at Barney " you really made it, well I hope I get some of the credit," she laughed. Everyone just stared and she realised that she needed to explain." I suggested to Barney that he should put all of his crazy schemes into a book"

" yes, she actually helped me with some of the details in my earlier plays" putting his hand up for a high five, which Robin gladly give him.

" wait, let me get this right, you slept with Barney even though you knew exactly what he was like."

Robin went to reply but Barney cut in before she could utter a word " ohh teddy boy is someone jealous, and for your information me and Robin have never had sex"

"Yes we were best friends for 4 years but were nothing more" Robin turned to Barney and could see the hurt in his ocean blue eyes and instantly regretted saying it. Lily butted in before she could say any more " hang on are you telling me that Barney Stinson, the biggest womaniser in the whole world, hung out with a smoking hot girl for 4 years and didn't have sex with her."

"it didn't stop him hitting on me like every day" she laughed thinking back to the memory. Lily couldn't help but think how perfect Robin and Barney would be together if Barney wasn't so afraid of commitment... And Robin wasn't dating Ted.

They put in another movie and with the movie came more and more alcohol. They talked, they laughed and by the end of the movie everyone was exhausted. " Barney can we not just say at yours tonight" Lily asked. No one had ever stayed the night at Barney's before.

"Emm, I have this work thing really early in the morning so..."'Barney lied,

" oh please, it's like a 40 minute cab ride back to my apartment" Robin whined.

He looked it to Robins eye and realised that he couldn't say no to her.

To be continued...

I don't know if I should leave this as a one shot or not. What do yours think? I do have some ideas, maybe a few flash backs of the army days and things like that. Any comments will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Do I know you (chapter 2)

I am sorry this has taken so long, I have had a lot happen in my personal life over the past few months but I should be back to updating weekly now.

Thank you to everyone who read my last chapter, but a special thank you to those how left reviews, they really make my day and motivate me to keep writing, so keep the reviews coming.

And SwarklesFan55 all your questions will be answered in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Barney let's Lily and Marshall sleep in the guest bedroom, for one reason and one reason only, he wasn't a happy with Ted sharing a bed with his Robin ( his Robin, where did that come from ), he gets his own room as everyone else refused to sleep in it. Ted was on a blow up bed and Robin was on the couch, next to him.

It was about 5:30 when Lily woke up with screaming and shouting. She wakes up Marshall and the head out to the living room, where Ted was still sound asleep, he Always was a heavy sleeper.

Meanwhile Robin entries Barney room where she finds Barney rocking himself back and forth with his knees agents his chest, he is screaming and shouting, not making any sense , the sweat dripping of his face, she switches right back in to army Robin mode and pulles Barney close to her. " it's going to be ok, I am here, I've got you" she repeats. She looks up at the door and see's Marshall, Lily and Ted with a confused faces " please go" she tells then. They stare at her," I have dealt with this before, so please just leave" she is practically shouting now. They do what the say and close the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Marshall calls a cab, and the others gather all there things and head down to the street. They are sitting on the steps outside, before Lily speaks

" I know there are so many questions that we need answers to, but there is something that has being bugging me all night... Did you guys know that Barney was so ripped?" Ted lets out a little laugh, trust Lily to think of that." I knew he had big biseseps as I see him at the gym at work but he never showers with us, I think he has a shower in his office or something, but anyway no honey I had no idea that he had a 6-pack" Marshall answered. It became silent again.

" ok, what the hell just happened up there, seriously, I am 100% sure that Barney is having some sort of mental break-down and we are here not doing anything about it" Ted stated

" well Robins up there and seems to know what she is doing. Wait... Robin said she has dealt with this before, does that mean with Barney or with someone else? "

" I have no idea lilypad but I am sure Robin will phone us in the morning and explain everything "

The cab pulls up and they head to back to the apartment, discussing the events that had transpired that night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took a good 30 minutes for Barney to calm down. Robin is sitting with her back against the headboard with Barney's head in her lap. Everything was silent "you still get them?" she questioned, while threading her hand repeatedly through his hair. "Nah, the first one in ages" he lied, Robin saw right through its and he knew it.

" last one was Tuesday" he corrected himself

" You know it's good to talk these things through, you know with a therapist or a friend.."

" You know that's not going to happen and you have just witnessed my friends finding out about me in the army, I don't think I can talk to them about this"

"What about me..."

"... Maybe another time" everything was silent again.

He could feel his eyes close, but he must resist.

" I...I..I... Still can't quite get my head around the fact that you alive, I mean the last time I seen you, you were shot 3 times and and were lying on the ground unconscious"

She was getting herself upset he could tell

" well after you guys left me for dead..." He joked but Robin was quick to defend

" Barney, you know the protocol. I tried to stay with you but the supervisors wouldn't let me, they practically had to life me and... " she waffled, Barney chuckled

" Robin relax, I know you did what you had to do... Anyway I was lying there one minute and then I woke up in this bed, supposedly sevillanes and they actually had to re-start my heart twice... True story " it was silent again.

I looked for you, you know. When I got out, they told me you hadn't been in contact with your base in months, to be presumed dead" silence, he continued "I was planning on serving for another couple of years but when I found out that you were dead I couldn't so I came back to New York and became the man I use to be, awesome and legendary"

Barney closed his eyes. That was enough talking for tonight. He could live like this, he thought, Robin playing with his hair as he feel asleep. That the dream.

Hope you all liked this chapter, and I know you probably don't trust me to update soon but I will. It would mean a lot to me if you review thanx


End file.
